A Career Development program (CDP) is proposed that describes how promising candidates for independent careers in translational cancer research are selected in our SPORE program. We describe the process of how applicants are recruited, retained, and evaluated. We highlight briefly the reasons for selecting past and current awardees as well as their research activities and publications. We update the current career path, publications, and awards of our recipients as well as promotions, grants, and current status of individuals who have been supported by the CDP. The proposed plan for the CDP includes the promotion of outstanding career development projects to full projects within the SPORE and the continued support and integration of successful awardees as project co-leaders, including Dr Borrello, Dr Agrawal, and Dr Chung in the current proposal. The CDP is an integral part of our SPORE and the launching pad for our most successful investigators over the past 10 years.